brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Gym Leader Chad
Leader Chad is the Leader of Silvent Gym. He is the first Gym Leader that the player faces in his or her Roria journey, giving out Arc Badge when defeated. His Gym specializes in Electric-type Pokémon, forcing players who picked Water-type Starter Pokémon or have many Flying-type Pokémon in their party to be on the alert. History Chad is the owner and DJ of Silvent Gym. He designed it to be a club, where many dancers and party bouncers can be seen dancing on the lower level. The player only has access to the upper level of this Gym, where 2 of Chad's Bouncers will challenge the player, and he or she also needs to get through a couple sets of dancing pads installed by Chad, without stepping on the same pad twice. Chad faces the player in his studio, where he plays music for dancers in the club. He brings only 2 Pokémon and they do not have dangerous Electric-type attacks like or , given that this is merely the player's first Gym Battle. Nevertheless, there are players who chose Water-type Starter Pokémon, and it is also rather common for players to have a few Flying-type Pokémon in party at the beginning of this game, so they are still advised to be cautious. Chad's Shinx does not have in its arsenal to make use of its higher Physical Attack stat, but it can use Charge Beam, which gradually increases its Special Attack stat and will gradually be more painful to player's Pokémon if left unattended for too long. This is the same case for his Pikachu, except there is one more thing to be wary of — paralysis inflicted by either its Thunder Wave or Ability Static. After the player emerges victorious, Chad gives Arc Badge to him or her, along with TM57 Charge Beam. Personality Chad has a go-with-the-flow kind of attitude, making him a very adaptable person that does not get angry often. He likes keeping the reputation of his Gym up and loves seeing new Trainers at his Gym. He also likes to help Trainers along their path to becoming Pokemon Masters. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Leader Chad. "Hello. I'm Chad, the creator and leader of this fine establishment. I see you have no badges yet. That makes this your first battle for a Gym Badge. Don't expect me to go easy on you. My club has a reputation that I like to keep by making my badges difficult to earn. Now, get ready for the drop!" * After defeating Chad: "You beat me fair and square. Maybe I should have played a different beat." "Well congratulations on your victory, trainer! It is my pleasure to now present to you your first Gym Badge." (Gives player Arc Badge) "I would also like for you to take this TM as a gift for your victory." (Gives player TM57 Charge Beam) "This TM contains the move Charge Beam. TMs are an excellent way to make your Pokémon stronger. TMs contain battle moves that Pokémon are capable of learning. In this case, TM57, or Charge Beam, is an Electric-type move that has a special side effect that can boost your Pokémon's Special Attack. The Arc Badge allows you to use HM1 Cut outside of battle. It also allows you to trade for Pokémon up to level 20. Thank you for stopping my club. That was a very entertaining battle." *If talked to after the Gym Battle: "This club is hopping at night. Challengers like you always energize the other club members." Battles |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Charge Beam|Attack3=Charge}} |- |Attack1=Charge Beam|Attack2=Quick Attack|Attack3=Thunder Wave}} |- Items Leader Chad has given the player the following items: Trivia * Chad is based on ChadTheCreator, who created Club Boates and After The Flash. The Gym is constructed in a similar theme to Club Boates. * Chad gave only 2080 dollars before the free access update. His Shinx and Pikachu were also 1 level lower. * Due to a character model error, Chad had dirty blonde hair when talking, but instead had black hair during the battle. This was fixed in a later update. 1 C